Winnie the Pooh Learning Vol 5: Working Together VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Learning: Working Together * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Episode Titles * "Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Rabbit Silly Surprise Torments Tigger as He Tries to Bounce Up the Highest in "Tigger's Shoes" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Tigger's Shoes" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Gopher's Plan for His New Tar-alarm are Rerouted by Rabbit in "Easy Come, Easy Gopher" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Easy Come, Easy Gopher" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Co-Producer/Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Producer: Russell E. Mooney ** Written by: Libby Hinson * "Tigger's Shoes" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Marley Clark, Jymn Magon and Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Jymn Magon * "Easy Come, Easy Gopher" ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Evelyn A-R Gabai, Bruce Talkington * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Animation Directors: Terence Harrison, Charles A. Nichols * Timing Directors: Carole Beers, Dave Brain, Brad Case, Marsh Lamore, Rick Leon, Mitch Rochon, Bob Shellhorn, Bob Treat, James T. Walker, Woody Yocum * Storyboard Designers: Kurt Anderson, Jill Colbert, John Flagg, Eduardo Olivares * Character Design: Leonard Smith, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco * Prop Design: David Mink * Key Background Stylists: Hye Coh, Paro Hozumi, Bill Lorencz * Storyboard Revisions: Paulette King * Color Key Stylists: Robin Draper Koblin, Yolanda Rearick, Jill Stirdivant * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Jamie Mitchell * Assistant Producers: Donna Alcock Smith, Peggy Becker, Selma Edelman, Barbara Ferro * Supervising Timing Directors: Marlene Robinson May, Bob Shellhorn * Continuity Coordinator: Kathrin Victor * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: Gairden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dinn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Gerry Grabner, Lianne Hughes, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santo, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur, Barbara Beck, John Royer * Post Production Assistant: Nanci Battelle * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., David Lynch, Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors: Jenny Harrison, Andy Rose * Assistant Editors: James N. Harrison, Craig Paulsen, Robb S. Paulsen * Apprentice Editor: Thomas Needell * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Production Assistants: Johanne Beaudoin, Wade Zia Nassir, Michelle Pappalardo Robinson, William Waggoner * Script Coordinators: Mirith JS Colao, Leona Jermigan, Judey Maxey, Marie Sager * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Shipping Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1989, 1990, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:Winnie the Pooh: Learning Category:1996 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video